


The Snow's Cold (just like my heart)

by FiVeFoOtFigHtMe (Laws2Draw)



Category: Naruto
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, Other, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laws2Draw/pseuds/FiVeFoOtFigHtMe
Summary: Three strikes.Three people, he was going to hurt.Three ways to die.or -Naruto says goodbye.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 106





	The Snow's Cold (just like my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> please give feedback! request's are open!

Cold…

All Naruto registered was a painful coldness in his body...

“Naruto…” A slightly panicking voice called. 

Huh… that sounds like the teme….

He couldn't move...

“Naruto! Don't you dare!”

There’s sensei…

“Naruto if you die...I-I…” a choked sob.

He couldn't see either..

Sakura’s here too… huh…

Naruto thought for a moment what had led him to his current situation.

It was Christmas and all of Naruto’s friends, even Sasuke and Kakashi had found someone to spend Christmas with.

Effectively leaving Naruto alone.

Each of his team members had invited him to tag along, (Naruto suspected they took pity on him). He’d turned them all down though. 

They’d all given him varying looks of concern but accepted his choice nonetheless.

Truth be told, it’s not like he didn't want to spend Christmas with them, it’s just that to him Christmas was a time that the ever-aching hole in his chest seemed to grow, consuming him.

No. Naruto turned them down because he didn’t want to risk his decision being changed.

The decision to end his suffering...The villagers treated him like trash and he’s always getting beat to within an inch of his life because of it.

Naruto was just done with it all.

That's what led him here.

He was currently lying in an abandoned alley not far from his house. How his team managed to find him was beyond him at the moment though.

It was snowing, he’d noticed. It was below zero temperatures and everyone was inside tonight. That put the perfect conditions for his plan all out on the table, just waiting to be taken advantage of.

He’d left a note in his apartment to his team, telling them what had happened to him. He’d hoped they would either find it a few days later, when he’d be long gone, or that they’d simply forget about him and move on.

He wasn’t worth anything anyway.

He’d filled a bucket full of water and grabbed a knife.

Then he’d gone to his chosen place. It was a rather lonely alley. It seemed somehow fitting.

He left all his regrets at the doorway, all his warning voices silenced.

He sat against the wall and pulled the bucket and knife closer. The water had frozen so he used his chakra to unfreeze it.

Naruto sighed deeply as he prepared the knife to strike three different places, they were all fatal or would be: his right lung, kidney, and he had chosen the very center of his torso, just under the sternum. He’s been told that’s an excruciatingly painful spot to be stabbed.

With three swift movements, he struck the three points. 

It was, in fact, excruciating. But that was what he was after.

Blood began pouring from the wounds and he felt his lung begin to fill with blood.

He moved to step two of his plan.

He took the bucket and poured the water over himself.

The effect was instantaneous.

The coldness of it bit at his skin painfully, it was getting hard to breathe. Naruto felt so cold…

Naruto was the definition of a popsicle. A very bloody popsicle.

He was shivering uncontrollably and he could hardly breathe now. He was drowning in his own blood, freezing, and bleeding out. Three ways to die. All at once.

Black began to fizz around the edges of his vision, and Naruto knew that his plea for death would soon be answered.

He was comfortably numb. The wounds still hurt like hell but his mind was numb. He was comfortable.

The world fizzed to black.

That brought him to now.

He could vaguely feel someone pressing cloth of some sort into his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. Another was trying to warm him.

They all sounded so desperate.

He heard Kakashi-sensei’s voice again, ordering.

“Naruto! Don't you fucking dare pass out! That's a direct order!”

Naruto could tell he was trying to sound authoritative, but he sounded desperate and on the verge of tears. 

Naruto could hear the others yelling, begging, bribing him to stay. His hearing left him.

Naruto was floating.

He never was the best at following orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this was probably the worst thing I've ever written. *facepalms* this popped into my head at like 3 in the morning and it's horribly out of character.... whoops. XD


End file.
